Suggestions and Spoilers
This page is for suggestions, along with spoilers for upcoming episodes. Much will be told, including songs, plot details, new couples and more. Comment below with what you think should happen this season on Glee: A New Journey. ;D Suggestions Suggest below: *Storylines *Songs *New Chracters *Couples/Friendships/Enemy-ships NOTE: All songs after Teenage Wasteland are subject to change. You can still suggest songs even if the episodes song list is filled, since some songs may be better for each episode 'Arc 1: Episodes 1-10' Episode 3: Teenage Wasteland Spoilers *Frankie Everett will be introduced and will audition for glee club *The aftermath of the previous episode's incident will be revealed *Landon will be forced to audition for glee club *A strange (and frightening) situation will bring Ash and Haley together *Cory and Madison will grow closer *The ending will be a cliffhanger involving Charity *Baba O'Reily will be the final song of the episode and Glad You Came will be the first *Remy will meet Lindsay, leading to a not-so-nice conversation *Remy's feelings for Damian will also be revealed *Josh and Landon will get into a musical (and later physical) fight *Bridget, Madison, and Autumn will sing A Thousand Miles '''in honor of their boyfriends (Adrian, Landon, and Josh) but Madison and Autumn will be thinking of someone else during the performance '''Confirmed Songs: Paradise by Coldplay-Sung by Landon Wate Glad You Came by The Wanted-Sung by Frankie Everett Baba O'Reily by The Who-Sung by Double Take The Fear '''by '''Lily Allen-Sung by Madison Brooks and Cory Fantom A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton-Sung by Bridget Summers, Madison Brooks, and Autumn Sanchez Thank You by Simple Plan-Sung by Josh Lawrence and Landon Wate Episode 4: Happy Go Lucky Spoilers *The episode will feature heavily on Charity and her reaction to her brother's death *Like the last episode, there will be no specific theme for the songs, but most will consist of songs about the characters lives *Gracelynn will kiss Autumn, confusing her even more *Liliana will audition for glee club *Another cliffhanger involving Charity will end the episode *Marilyn starts her own "League of Evil", the Blonde Bitches, consisting of her, Lindsay, and Kristina to stop Double Take Confirmed Songs: 16 @ War '''by '''Karina Pasian-Sung by Lilianna Garcia Tears Dry On Their Own by Any Winehouse-Sung by Double Take It Ends Tonight/'Untitled' by All American Rejects/Simple Plan-Sung by Chairty Heart Breathe 2AM by Anna Nalick-Sung by TBA and TBA Bittersweet Symphony by The Verve-Sung by TBA Episode 5: How To Save A Life Spoilers *Charity's attempted suicide will be a large part of the episode *Because of the previous episodes events, Charity will be kicked off the Raiderettes and be forced into counselling *Autumn will come out to the only person she trusts: Walker *Chairty will audition for glee club after some coaxing from Ms. Matthews *Not wanting anyone else to harm themselves, Walker creates The Self-Help Club, a place for those suffering from depression to come and find help from their peers Songs Who You'd Be Today '''By '''Kenny Chesney-Sung by Charity Heart How To Save A Life '''by '''The Fray-Sung by Autumn Sanchez Suicide Is Painless by Johnny Mandel-Sung by Double Take Mad World by Gary Jules-Sung by The Self-Help Club Members Never Too Late by Three Days Grace-Sung by Charity, Walker, Madison, Frankie, and Autumn Suicide by Rihanna-Sung by Charity Heart Episode 6: Wynter is Coming *As part of the Blonde Bitches plan to break up Double Take, Kristina spills 2 secrets about the club: that she slept with Landon the past summer and she overheard Autumn's confession about her sexuality *Autumn will be humilated, along with Bridget and Josh (due to feeling used by Autumn) and all three may (or consider) quitting *The remaining glee club members decide to fight back against Kristina in order to help their friends *Isaac is back after his suspension and will be forced to audition for glee club, completing the team minimum Confirmed Songs Breaking Dishes/'Ego' by Rihanna/'The Sounds'-Sung by Double Take Scared of Lonely by Beyonce-Sung by TBA Renegade by Daughtry-Sung by Isaac Cyr We're Not Gonna Take It by Twisted Sister-Sung by Double Take I Love It '''by '''Icona Pop-Sung by The Raiderette's Mean Girls by Rachel Crow-Sung by TBA Episode 7: Rock N' Roll All Night *After the catastorphe that was last week, Damian begins to prepare the group for sectionals with a rock theme *Isaac, Landon, and Josh attempt to rebuild their friendship by singing a song together *Charity also trys to escape Ms. Matthews sessions by pretending that she has gotten over her brother's death, which includes singing Here Comes The Sun, with not so great results *After Isaac and Landon ell him he isn't "cool" enough to sing rock and roll, Walker literally takes it up to eleven by singing Pour Some Sugar On Me Confirmed Songs Stacey's Mom/'Cherry Pie' by Fountain of Wayne/'Warrant'-Sung by Landon Wate, Josh Lawrence, and Isaac Cyr Dream On by Aerosmith-Sung by Double Take Here Comes The Sun '''by '''The Bealtles-Sung by Charity Heart Jumpin' Jack Flash by The Rolling Stones-Sung by Landon Wate Crimson & Clover '''by '''Joan Jett and The Blackhearts-Sung by TBA and TBA Jailhouse Rock by Elvis Presley-Sung by TBA, TBA, TBA, and TBA Pour Some Sugar On Me by Def Leppard-Sung by Walker Parker Episode 8: SMash *To enable the competative mood in the group, Damian takes a cue from other choirs and holds a Boy vs. Girls Mash Up competetion *Bridget is still depressed over Landon's betrayel and decides to not partake in the competition *She comes across a former girlfriend of his in an IM chat room that goes to Anthony McKenzie, Jordan Meyers, the president of the celibacy club, who helps her overcome her guilt *Josh gets into detention again, this time for bullying Rose, and is forced to befriend her Confirmed Songs She Wolf/She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) '''by '''Shakira/David Guetta feat. David Guetta-Sung by The Double Take Girls Are You Gonna Be My Girl/Take Me Out by Jet/'Franz Ferdinand'-Sung by The Double Take Boys Undo It by Carrie Underwood-'''Sung by Bridget Summers and Jordan Meyers Episode 9: Last Friday Night *Frankie decides to throw an epic party, inviting everyone in glee club and a few others *The group gets hammered, leading to two unexpected couples hooking up *Gracelynn and Autumn finally cement their relationship *Remy spends a drink-infused night with Damian, leading to a bunch of bruised feelings *A cliffhanger involving one of the couples ends the episodes '''Confirmed Songs Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F) '''by '''Katy Perry-Sung by Madison Brooks, Haley Bell, and Lilianna Moreno (You Gotta) Fight For Your Right '''by '''The Beastie Boys-Sung by Frankie Everett with the Double Take Boys Turn Me On '''by '''David Guetta feat. Nicki Minaj-Sung by Liliana Moreno, Landon Wate, Haley Bell, and Isaac Cyr Not An Addict by K's Choice-Sung by Frankie Everett How We Do (Party)/Just Dance by Rita Ora/Lady Gaga-Sung by Double Take All Alone In Love/'We've Got Tonite' by Mariah Carey/'Bob Seger'-Sung by Remy Parkinson and Damian Snider Episode 10: Baby Blues *Sectionals is here, with Double Take going up against the Cherry Bombs and Golden Vocals *The cliffhanger from last time is revealed Confirmed Songs Bette Davis Eyes '''by '''Kim Carnes-Sung by Remy Parkinson Papa Don't Preach '''by '''Madonna-Sung by Liliana Moreno Runaway Baby by Bruno Mars-Sung by Walker Parker with Double Take Stompa by Serena Ryder '''-Sung by TBA and TBA with Double Take '''Strip Me by Natasha Bedingfield-Sung by Double Take 'Arc 2 Episodes 11-18' Episode 11: Loose Ends *This episode begins at the end of January (2 months after Baby Blues) *Liliana will reveal to Xavier that she is pregnant with Landon's baby *Xavier will join glee club only because he wants to give Liliana a constant reminder of what she has done *Autumn will meet Winter Delgado, a transfer student and the girls basketball captain *Double Take will meet Gleaming Voices, the reigning Nationals champions, who are their main competetion for Regionals. Gleaming Voices will perform for them and afterwards one of their members will try to find help from the Double Take members *Rose and Josh consider becoming more than friends Confirmed Songs Too Close '''by '''Alex Clare-Sung by Xavier Peters Ex Factor '''by '''Lauryn Hill-Sung by Liliana Moreno Kids In America by Kim Wilde-Sung by Liam Harrison with Gleaming Voices It's My Life by No Doubt-Sung by Double Take Jane Doe by Nevershoutnever!-Sung by Josh Lawrence Episode 12: One and Only *Damian has the glee club sing songs strictly by Adele, leading to some people choosing songs that reflect more than just their personal taste *Remy, still bitter over Damian choosing Lindsay over her, teams up with Patch to stop Damian from marrying Lindsay *Xavier confronts Landon about Liliana's baby Confirmed Songs Skyfall by Adele-Sung by Double Take Lovesong by Adele-Sung by Ash Rangarajan and Haley Bell Hometown Glory by Adele-Sung by Madison Brooks, Liliana Moreno, and Haley Bell Daydreamer by Adele-Sung by Bridget Summers Rumour Has It by Adele-Sung by Xavier Peters and Landon Wate Chasing Pavements by Adele-Sung by the Double Take Girls Don't You Remember? '''by '''Adele-Sung by Liliana Moreno One and Only '''by '''Adele-Sung by Remy Parkinson Episode 13: Apprendre Une Chose Ou Deux (Learning A Thing Or Two) *After Liliana is targeted by a ring of racist bullies, the Double Take members decide to push the boundaries and honor Liliana's cultural difference by singing songs in different languages *The girls of Double Take (along with Carla, Winter and Lola) learn about Xavier and Landon's treatment of Liliana and rally around her to help her *Liliana will also tell her abuela about her pregnancy, and goes to find out if her baby is a boy or a girl alone Confirmed Songs Lo Que Soy (This Is Me) by Demi Lovato-Sung by Liliana Moreno Ella Elle L'a by Kate Ryan-Sung by Haley Bell, Autumn Sanchez, Bridget Summers, Madison Brooks, Charity Heart, Lola Cardinal, Winter Delgado, and Carla Jasper Be My Baby '''by '''Wonder Girls-Sung by TBA La Isla Bonita (Spanish Version) by Madonna-Sung by TBA and TBA Mon Coeur Fait Vroum from Cars 2-Sung by TBA Black or White by Michael Jackson-Sung by Double Take Episode 14: Sucker Punched *The school's annual musical, this time Grease, is holding auditions and Haley and Madison are positive that they will be Sandy and Rizzo, until an unexpected rival comes into the picture *Josh decides to audition for Danny, but is threatened when Luke Clarkson threatens to reveal his relationship with Rose to the school *Haley walks in on a major betrayel on Gracelynn's part and has to decide whether or not to tell Autumn. She will end up telling someone close to Autumn instead *The entire episode consists of the audition songs, except for the final number *Frankie's drugs and sex problems reach their peak Confirmed Songs Smile '''by '''Avril Lavigne-Sung by Kristina Wynter Over The Rainbow '''by '''Patti Labelle-Sung by Madison Brooks Tell Me A Lie '''by '''One Direction-Sung by Luke Clarkson Rolling In The Deep '''by '''Adele-Sung by Haley Bell Are You Lonesome Tonight? '''by '''Elvis Presley-Sung by Josh Lawrence You Know My Name '''by '''Chris Cornell-Sung by Grease ''Auditionees Episode 15: Callback's *Callbacks are held for Sandy and Danny. *Haley and Madison's friendship will be ripped apart by Kristina, who manipulates them into possibly not participating in callbacks *Josh makes a decision on whether he will not make it to callbacks or have Luke reveal his relationship to the school *Winter will help Autumn prepare for her regionals solo tryout, leading to a confession of both feelings and the truth about Gracelynn *Winter will join Double Take in this episode '''Confirmed Songs' Your Biggest Mistake '''by '''Ellie Goulding-Sung by Autumn Sanchez Touch Me '''from '''Smash-Sung by Autumn Sanchez and Winter Delgado Bring Me To Life '''by '''Evanescence-Sung by Winter Delgado Leave Me Alone by The Veronicas-Sung by Haley Bell and Madison Brooks Go Your Own Way by Fleetwood Mac-Sung by Haley Bell, Kristina Wynter, Madison Brooks, Luke Clarkson, and Josh Lawrence Give Me Love '''by '''Ed Sheeran-Sung by Josh Lawrence Episode 16: Grease Lightning *The cast list for Grease is finally put up, ending the fight between Madison and Haley *Haley's bi-polar disorder damages her chances of making it to opening night after rehearsels begin *Adrian and Cory get in a fight over Madison, forcing her to come clean about what has been happening to the glee club *Chase annouces that he is joining Double Take right before opening night begins *The aftermath of Frankie's night at the end of Sucker Punched is revealed Confirmed Songs There Are Worst Things I Could Do from Grease-Sung by Madison Brooks Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee (Reprise) '''from '''Grease-Sung by Haley Bell Summer Nights '''from '''Grease-Sung by The Cast of Grease You're The One That I Want'' ''from'' ''Grease-Sung by Haley Bell and Josh Lawrence We Go Together '''from '''Grease-Sung by The Cast of Grease Greased Lighting '''from '''Grease-Sung by TBA Hopelessly Devoted To You '''from '''Grease-Sung by Madison Brooks and Haley Bell Episode 17: Harmony *Damian holds a duet competetion to see who will sing the deut at Regionals. Using a list randomizer, he selects the following partners: #'Ash and Haley' #'Bridget and Frankie' #'Madison and Liliana' #'Autumn and Xavier' #'Winter and Charity' #'Chase and Landon' #'Isaac and Walker' *Josh will be sick in this episode, hence why he is not on the duet list *To their mutual delight, Ash and Haley are together, but things don't go the way they planned it *Frankie gets help from an unlikely source *Songs will mainly consist of current/popular songs Confirmed Songs Dark Side '''by '''Kelly Clarkson-Sung by Frankie Everett and Bridget Summers Stay (feat. Mikkey Ecko) by Rihanna-Sung by Ashraf Rangarajan and Haley Bell Daylight by Maroon 5-Sung by Autumn Sanchez and Xavier Peters Troublemaker (feat. Flo Rida) by Olly Murs-Sung by Madison Brooks and Liliana Moreno C'Mon by''' Ke$ha'''-Sung by Winter Delgado and Charity Heart Suit & Tie (Feat. Jay-Z) by Justin Timberlake-Sung by Chase Little and Landon Wate Kiss You by One Direction-Sung by Isaac Cyr and Walker Parker Episode 18: Leave A Message *Regionals is here, but Double Take's rehearsel's become harder to maintain after Chase insists on singing the solo AND the lead for the group number *Ash's parents become aware of his status in Double Take and of his newly blossomed relationship with Haley, forcing him to finally take control of his life and stick up for himself *Autumn's stepdad Horatio also gets word from Marilyn about her sexuality and Autumn's world turns a bit darker Confirmed Songs Welcome To The Black Parade '''by '''My Chemical Romance-Sung by Double Take Angels On The Moon '''by '''Thriving Ivory-Sung by Autumn Sanchez and Ashraf Rangarajan What Makes You Beautiful '''by '''One Direction-Sung by Liam Harrison with Gleaming Voices My Body '''by '''Young The Giant-Sung by Frankie Everett and Bridget Summers with Double Take Army Of Me '''by '''Christina Aguilera-Sung by Winter Delgado with Double Take Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield-Sung by Double Take 'Arc 3: Episodes 19-25' Episode 19: Hello and Goodbye *With Nationals approaching, Double Take decides to meet their main competetion: Larkin Ridge's The Melody Maker's, Columbia High's The Alpha Notes, Crestview High's Golden Melody's, and Hope Springs Academy's Harmonics, a school infamous for stealing the name (and glory) of Anthony McKenzie's orginal glee club *Walker goes to Crestview alone and meets Alice Brown, the group's leader, and ends up falling for her Confirmed Songs Hair '''by '''Lady Gaga-Sung by Alice Brown with Golden Melody's Hello '''by '''Karmin-Sung by Courtney Wintour and Danny Barry with The Harmonic's Somewhere Only We Know '''by '''Keane-Sung by Valerie Collins and Logan Hampton with The Alpha Notes Hollywood/Celebrity Status by Marina and The Diamonds/Marianas Trench-Sung by Jessie Smith and Andrew Ramsay with The Melody Maker's Grounds For Divorce by Elbow-Sung by Ash Rangarajan Hello, Goodbye by The Beatles-Sung by TBA, TBA, and TBA with Double Take Episode 20: Swift Thinking *With love in the air, Charity convinces Damian to make the week's assignment all about the queen of young love (and heartbreak), Taylor Swift *Three couples will get together, one of them being Madison and Cory, and Alice and Walker *Isaac pushes it to far with Lola and Walker realizes why she joined the Self Help Club. Walker will tell Isaac this and he will ask for Lola's forgiveness by singing Ours *Lindsay will reveal something wonderful (or shocking to the viewers) to Damian *Taylor Swift will make a brief appearance as Lindsay's younger sister Katie. This does not mean that Taylor will not appear again as a different character, due to Lindsay not appearing again in season 2. Confirmed Songs Begin Again '''by '''Taylor Swift-Sung by Madison Brooks Ours by Taylor Swift-Sung by Isaac Cyr Fearless by Taylor Swift-Sung by the Double Take Boys Our Song by Taylor Swift-Sung by Autumn Sanchez and Liliana Moreno Starlight by Taylor Swift-Sung by Charity Heart We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together by Taylor Swift-Sung by Double Take You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift-Sung by Walker Parker Better Than Revenge '''by '''Taylor Swift-Sung by Xavier Peters Everything Has Changed (feat. Ed Sheeran) '''by '''Taylor Swift-Sung by TBA and TBA Fifteen '''by '''Taylor Swift-Sung by TBA Picture To Burn '''by '''Taylor Swift-Sung by Landon Wate Episode 21: No Primadonna's Allowed *With Damian sick at home and no one in charge, the girls (and Chace) get in a fight over who gets to run the club and pick the assignment. After Walker tells the group that the club has no place for their primadonna antics, they decide to make the week about the pop diva's of the 21st century *Autumn and Winter begin to have problems when Winter reveals that she is bi-sexual, something she never told Autumn, leading to Winter dropping out of Diva week and Autumn singing I Have Nothing Confirmed Songs: Ain't No Other Man '''by '''Christina Aguilera-Sung by Haley Bell Heartbreaker '''by '''Mariah Carey-Sung by Liliana Moreno Vogue by Madonna-Sung by Madison Brooks Don't Impress Me Much/'Fancy' by Shania Twain/'Reba McEntire'-Sung by Double Take Girls and Chace Little Gyspy's, Tramps, and Theives by Cher-Sung by Bridget Summers Last Dance '''by '''Donna Summer-Sung by Chairty Heart I Have Nothing by Whitney Houston-Sung by Autumn Sanchez Ego/Diva by Beyonce/Beyonce-Sung by Autumn Sanchez, Bridget Summers, and Charity Heart Wanna Be '''by '''The Spice Girls-Sung by Madison Brooks, Haley Bell, and Liliana Moreno Bennie and the Jets by Elton John-Sung by Chase Little Episode 22: In Memoriam *This episode will be the darkest of the season and until further notice, will only be posted on the Glee:A New Journey wiki *Haley becomes even more hostile than normal and when Ash attempts to find out, he finds out more than expected *Damian and Lindsay's relationship hits rock bottom *Bridgett is forced into a place she does not want to be when Frankie OD's and she has to pick up the pieces *The group decides to reveal their darkest secrets, with may revealing that many of them aren't as perfect as they have lead everyone to believe *This will be Frankie's final appearance of the season due to him being sent to rehab, but he will return if season 2 happens *Bella Thorne, like Taylor Swift, will make a brief appearance in a flashback of Haley's as Celeste Hawthorne. Just like Taylor, Bella will be able to portray another character do to this only being a cameo *Bridget's brother, Cameron, will also make an appearance. It is currently unknown who will portray him. Confirmed Songs: Over You '''by '''Miranda Lambert-Sung by Haley Bell Viva Forever by The Spice Girls-Sung by Bridget Summers and Frankie Everett People Help The People by Birdy-Sung by Damian Snider with Double Take Perfect by Hedley-Sung by Double Take Back To The Start by Lily Allen-Sung by Bridget Summers This Song Saved My Life by Simple Plan-Sung by TBA Otherside by Macklemore-Sung by Frankie Everett Episode 23: Prep Work *Nationals is approaching and after a falling out with the group over who sings what, Chace considers quitting *Isaac, Haley, and (after some coaxing from Winter) Autumn battle for the solo at Nationals Confirmed Songs Being Good Isn't Good Enough '''by '''Barbra Streisand-Sung by Chase Little I Love Rock N' Roll/'Here I Go Again '''by '''Joan Jett and The' Blackhearts/'Whitesnake'-Sung by Haley Bell and Isaac Cyr It's Not Unusual by Tom Jones-Sung by Autumn Sanchez, Isaac Cyr, and Haley Bell I Got The Sun In The Morning from Annie Get Your Gun-Sung by Autumn Sanchez Edge of Glory by Lady Gaga-Sung by Double Take Episode 24: Crash-ville *Double Take heads to Nashville for Nationals, and with The Alpha Notes, The Harmonics, Golden Melody's, and The Melody Makers (along with New Directions) as their competition and a bunch of pre-show drama, it will take a miracle for them to win *This episode will have the most of the season with 11 songs Confirmed Songs Take On Me by A-ha-Sung by the Double Take Boys This Is Who I Am '''by '''Vanessa Amarosi-Sung by the Double Take Girls Domino by Jessie J-Sung by Isaac Cyr with Double Take Knock Em Out '''by '''Lily Allen-'''Sung by Courtney Wintour and Danny Barry with The Harmonics '''Distance by Christina Perri feat. Jason Mraz-Sung by Logan Hampton and Valerie Collins with The Alpha Notes All About Tonight by Pixie Lott-Sung by Alice Brown with Golden Melody's Viva La Vida by Coldplay-Sung by Andrew Ramsey and Jessie Smith with The Melody Makers Perfect '''by '''Simple Plan-Sung by Landon Wate National Anthem by Lana Del Rey-Sung by Bridget Summers Ever Ever After by Carrie Underwood-Sung by Chairty Heart, TBA, TBA, and TBA Save A Horse Ride A Cowboy '''by '''Big & Rich-Sung by Isaac Cyr, Landon Wate, and Josh Lawrence Episode 25: The End? *The season finale ends most of the storylines of season one *Winter tells Autumn that she is moving again *Autumn also gets into a fight with Kristina after she reveals to everyone Annaliese's secret and forces her to step down as captain *Damian finally learns why Marilyn is the way she is and also comes to decision about whether he should be with Remy after breaking up with Lindsay *Liliana goes into labour *Landon and Xavier try to get Liliana to forgive them after they meet her baby, Adrian *Madison and Cory decide whether they should try and do a long distance relationship *Everyone in the glee club (minus Frankie) along with Damian and Marilyn will sing in at least one song Confirmed Songs Take Care Of Yourself '''by '''Teddy Thompson-Sung by Winter Delgado and Autumn Sanchez The Reason by Hoobastank-Sung Damian Snider and Marilyn Kelly It's Time by Imagine Dragons-Sung by Double Take So Long, So Long by Dashboard Confessional-Sung by Madison Brooks Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men-Sung by TBA, TBA, and TBA Merry Go 'round by Kasey Musgraves-Sung by TBA and TBA Carry On by fun.-Sung by Ash Rangarajan Don't You Forget About Me by Simple Minds-Sung by the Double Take Boys (I've Had) The Time Of My Life by Bill Medley & Jennifer Warnes-Sung by the Double Take Girls Sorry by Buckcherry-Sung by Xavier Peters Songs To Be Featured In The Future *Warrior-Kimbra *Somewhere in Neverland-All Time Low *Sweet Dreams-The Eurythmics *Cool-Gwen Stefani *Heartbreak Down-Pink *Blow Me (One Last Kiss)-Pink *Swagger Jagger-Cher Lloyd *The Ballad of Mona Lisa-Panic! At The Disco *Call Me Maybe/Jar of Hearts-Carly Rae Jepsen/Christina Perri *Hurt-Christina Aguilera *Not Pretty Enough-Kasey Chambers *Titanium-David Guetta feat. Sia *I Knew You Were Trouble-Taylor Swift *A Thousand Years-Christina Perri *The Sign-Ace of Base *Girl All The Bad Guys Want-Bowling For Soup *Don't Trust Me-3OH!3 *Lose My Breath-Destiny's Child *My Immortal-Evanescence *Whisper-Evanescence *All The Things She Said-t.A.T.u *Complicated-Avril Lavigne *Black Horse and The Cherry Tree-KT Tunstall *Check Yes Juliet-We The Kings *Pain-Jimmy Eat World *The Middle-Jimmy Eat World *Bad Boys-Alexandra Burke feat. Flo Rida *50 Ways To Say Goodbye-Train *I Write Sins Not Tradegies-Panic! At The Disco *Paparazzi-Lady Gaga *Lollipop-Framing Hanley *Skinny Love-Bon Iver *Earth Angel-The Penguins *Numb-Linkin Park *Zombie-The Cranberries *California King Bed-Rihanna *Edge of Glory-Lady Gaga *Marilyn Monroe-Nicki Minaj *You're Not Sorry-Taylor Swift *Give Your Heart A Break- Demi Lovato *I Will Always Love You-Whitney Houston *The A Team-Ed Sheeran *Taken-One Direction *Misery Business-Paramore *Chasing Pavements-Adele *Dark Blue-Jack's Mannequin *Your Body-Christina Aguilera *Boyfriend-RaeLynn *Wild Child-Juliet Simms *Stompa-Serena Ryder *I Will Wait-Mumford and Sons *People Like Us-Kelly Clarkson *C'Mon Let Me Ride-Skylar Grey feat. Eminem *One-Dani Shay *In the Middle-Sugababes *About You Now-Sugababes *Walk On The Water-Britt Nicole *Blue Jeans-Lana Del Rey *Lips of an Angel-Hinder *Where We Belong-Lostprophets *Beat It-Michael Jackson *Hurts Like Heaven-Coldplay *This Is Home-Switchfoot *How To Be A Heartbreaker-Marina and the Diamonds *Cherry Bomb-The Runaways *F*ck You-Lily Allen *Knock Em Out-Lily Allen *Wonderland-Natalia Kills *Girlfriend-Avril Lavigne *Call My Name-Cheryl Cole *She's So Mean-Matchbox Twenty *6 Months-Hey Monday *You Should Know Better-Andy Grammar *Animal-Miike Snow *Eyes Wide Open-Gotye *Miserable At Best-Mayday Parade *Kids-MGMT *Kidnap The Sandy Claus-The NIghtmare Before Christmas *Come On Home-Titanium *There! Right There!-Legally Blonde: The Musical *Why Don't You Do Right-Who Framed Roger Rabbit? *Wide Awake-Katy Perry *Safe and Sound-Taylor Swift feat. The Civil Wars *Red-Taylor Swift *Oh No!-Marina and the Diamonds MORE TO BE POSTED LATER....